Tanrei Ōtsutsuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =July 15 | age = | gender = Female | height =7'2" | weight =157 lbs | blood type =O | hometown = Hitachi Kichijoten Daikokuten | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Byakkotai | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family =Jigoku Ōtsutsuki (Husband) | clan = Otsutsuki Clan Benzaiten Clan | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank, Lieutenant | classification =Alien Sensor Missing-Nin | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Byakugan Tenseigan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = Wind Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Konohananosakuyahime Lightning Release: Lightning Pill Lightning Release: Superbolt Lightning Release: Staccato Strike Lightning Release: Extreme Rocket Lightning | taijutsu =Gentle Fist Strong Fist | weapons = | tools = }} Background Tanrei is a member of the Ōtsutsuki Clan born and raised on the clans birth world of Daikokuten, on the continent of Kichijoten in the volcanic capital of Hitachi. Tanrei grew up with Jigoku Ōtsutsuki, and Kisshoten, living among Benzaiten Clan members and the first Ōtsutsuki Clan members. Present Day After the battle between Osamu Ōtsutsuki and her husband, it's revealed that she survived her fight with ??? Taiyokami. Having been pregnant, she would eventually go on to have twins. Utilizing the power of her Tenseigan and Seizetsukyōsei, she would go on to forcibly revive her husband. After his return, they decided to merely settle down and raise their daughters, whom would grow up with revenge in mind. Personality Abilities Kekkei Genkai Byakugan Tanrei is highly skilled in the use of her Byakugan. Tenseigan Tanrei is a wielder of the Tenseigan, an advanced stage of the Byakugan. Taijutsu Tanrei is very well versed in the art of Taijutsu, utilizing the specialized Gentle Fist to affect the targets chakra network and manipulate the chakra within the Chakra Pathway System with surgical precision. She is so skilled in the surgical procedure of the cutting chakra that can actively stop a target from manipulating chakra within their body by severing it within and outside of tenketsu, a feat in itself. She is known to also use the Strong Fist, crossing it with the Gentle Fist style in rapid succession to inflict ultra heavy internal and external damage on targets. With this unique style of fighting, she is able to completely disable and potentially kill targets with as little as a single well placed strike. Using the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, in combination with Konohananosakuyahime, Tanrei is able to construct an indestructible defense capable of extreme offensive capabilities. By using the techniques in unison, Tanrei is able to revolve chakra around her body at light-speed, allowing her to breakdown almost any attack that encounters it. Nintaijutsu Utilizing the Lightning Release: Lightning Pill, Tanrei can enter a heightened state rivalling that of the Lightning Release Chakra Mode, while allowing her to utilize Nintaijutsu. Gallery TanreiOtsutsuki_Whole.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_Dress.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_DontActUp.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_Face2.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_Face3.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_PartyInterupted.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_Smile.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_TanreiAndAkane.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_Wine.jpg TanreiOtsutsuki_Face.jpg Trivia * Category:Characters